


Flamingo Falling - Epilogue

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-16
Updated: 2001-02-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ takes a fall and Toby gets roped into picking up the pieces.  Sequel toFlamingo Falling





	1. Flamingo Falling - Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimers: They're not mine. Sometimes I ask them out to play, but they go home with Mr. Sorkin, et. al.  
Spoilers: Not really.  
Archive: Sure, let me know where and keep my name (JenF) attached.  
Author's Note: If you haven't read "Flamingo Falling" you don't have a shot of appreciating this. You can find it buried in the board (I posted it in December.) or on any number of archives. If you can't find it on your own, let me know and I'll send you a link.  
Another Author's Note: And what would any story of mine be without a pile of blame (and thanks) heaped Stacy's direction?  


  
Flamingo Falling, Epilogue (1/3)  


CJ's life had settled in to some strange routine. Spending time with Toby and avoiding being alone with her mother were her most important activities of the day. Oh yeah. Running the country. She was somehow peripherally involved with that, too.

Now that she was breathing again, she was managing her crutches much better. Toby still insisted she use the wheelchair to get in from the car, but he tried not to hover during the day. He really tried. He didn't often succeed, but he did try.

"Lunch?" he asked.

"Toby, it's only 10:30."

"I know."

"Josh said Leo's sending you to the Hill for lunch to talk with..." She waved her hand in lieu of coming up with the actual names.

"He is, but that's not until 12:30."

"You have a lunch meeting on the Hill and you come in here asking me if I want to eat in the middle of the morning? Thank you, Toby. Now go away. I'll see you later this afternoon."

"Okay."

 

CJ was sitting in her chair, resting her eyes when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Darling!"

"Hi, Mother. What are you doing here?"

"Tea with the First Lady and her daughter."

"I didn't think that was until 2:00." She consulted her watch. "It's not 1:30 yet."

"I didn't want to be late. I thought maybe..." She motioned to the couch.

"Have a seat, Mother. But I'm working. I don't have time to chat."

"I brought a book. I'll be quiet."

"Okay."

Mrs. Cregg settled in and opened her book. CJ thought about asking what she was reading�just to be polite�but didn't want to encourage her mother to converse. She sighed and went back to her own reading, soon forgetting her mother was even there.

 

"So I hear you're living with my husband."

Congresswoman Andrea Wyatt was standing in CJ's open door holding her coat over one arm.

"Good afternoon, Congresswoman," CJ said, struggling to stand. She leant heavily on her desk to avoid getting her crutches.

"Is it true?"

"Ma'am?"

"Are you living with my husband?"

"I don't believe I'll discuss this with you," CJ said. "I think you should be speaking to your *ex*-husband.

"Yes, but I'm speaking to you and I would appreciate an answer."

CJ smiled politely. "Which I have no intention of giving you. Toby will be back soon. Why don't I have Carol show you to somewhere you can wait."

"I can wait here."

"I don't think that's wise." CJ looked to her couch and realized, for the first time, that her mother was still there. She almost fell back in to her chair, but caught herself in time. "Congresswoman, my I introduce you to my mother? Mother, this is Congresswoman Andrea Wyatt, Toby's ex-wife."

"So I assumed." Mrs. Cregg held out her hand, which the Congresswoman shook. "A pleasure to meet you."

CJ said a small prayer of thanks for her mother's rare display of tact.

"So, did my daughter break up your marriage?"

CJ retracted her prayer.

"Mother!" CJ retrieved her crutches and hobbled around the desk. "Mother, be quiet!"

Congresswoman Wyatt glanced from CJ to her mother and back. "I'll wait for Toby in his office. I know the way. Pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Cregg." She turned and exited.

CJ grabbed for her phone and dialed. "Ginger? It's CJ. Congresswoman Wyatt is on her way. Allow her to wait in Toby's office, but find a reason not to leave her alone. Thank you." She hung up and turned on her mother. "I cannot believe you did that!"

"Did what?"

The only thing that kept CJ from lunging for her mother's throat was Lilly's appearance at her open door. Well, that and her dependency on crutches. "The First Lady is running slightly ahead of schedule for a change," Lilly explained. "She sent me down to see if there was a chance Mrs. Cregg was here early."

"Take her," CJ said. "Keep her!"

"This way, Mrs. Cregg," Lilly said, choosing to ignore CJ's last statement.

Lilly closed the door as CJ's phone started to ring. She dropped back in to her chair. "CJ Cregg."

"It's Ginger. She never showed. I sent Bonnie to see what she could find out and she said Congresswoman Wyatt left directly from your office."

"She left the building?"

"Uh-huh. Anything else you need?"

"Toby. The very minute he sets foot in the West Wing, I need to see him. Immediately. Before phone calls. Before messages. Before Josh or Sam. Understand?"

"Got it," she said calmly. "You could try him on his cell."

CJ thought about it. "No it's probably best to wait. I could be over-reacting."

"You're sure?"

CJ thought again. "Yeah, but the minute he gets back..."

"He's in your office before he gets his coat off," Ginger promised.

"Thanks."

 

While she was waiting, CJ came up with several ways to make her mother disappear. The problem was they were all illegal. She threw a pencil at the door just as it opened. Toby looked at the pencil, which had hit the door and fallen just in front of him. He bent to pick it up. "So what happened?"

"Congresswoman Wyatt showed up at my door."

"Really?" He shrugged out of his coat and sat on the couch.

"My mother was here."

"Uh-oh."

"*So* much worse than that. Her opening line was, and I quote: "So I hear you're living with my husband.""

"Dammit!" Toby rose. "Where is she?"

"She was supposedly heading for your office, but Bonnie said she left the building."

He grabbed his coat and headed for the door. "I'll find her."

"Toby, there's something more." CJ hesitated. "Mother asked her if I broke up your marriage."

"When is it that your mother's leaving and I get my life back?"

CJ stared at him. "And by that you mean?"

"Nothing," he assured her. "I just thought that maybe we'd ease in to this thing a little. Now we've gone from zero to 60 in 4.3 seconds."

"A car illustration?" CJ asked. "You're full of surprises."

"Where is she now?"

"I told you she left. I didn't have her followed."

"Not Andrea," he said. "Your mother."

"In the residence. She'll be done soon."

"I'm going to go find Andrea," he said. "Try some damage control."

He was gone before she could respond.

 

CJ remained in her office with the door closed and had Carol direct her mother to go home. She waited for Toby. At 7:00 her door opened. She looked up, expecting to see him.

"Hey," Josh said. "You're here late."

"Hey Josh."

"Heard you had a visitor today." He sat on her couch.

"Mother?" she asked hopefully.

He grinned. "Congresswoman Wyatt."

"How?"

"Ginger told Donna. Donna told me. Donna said Ginger said you seemed pretty stressed. What happened?"

"She came by while Mother was here."

"I would have liked to have seen that."

"I bet you slow down to look at car wrecks, too."

He shrugged. "It's an American thing. So what happened?"

She told him.

"That doesn't sound too bad. What did Toby say?"

"He was off to see Andrea for damage control," CJ said.

"And how did that go?"

She paused. "I have no idea. He hasn't come back." She yawned and looked at her watch. "I'm exhausted."

"Get your stuff together. I'll take you home. Just let me grab my coat and I'll be right back."

 

"Josh, can I ask a huge favor?" she asked as they pulled up to her building.

"What's that?"

"Will you come up with me?"

"I thought I'd just pop the trunk and let you wrestle the wheelchair out yourself," he said with a smile. "Of course I'm coming up with you."

"Stay until Toby gets back?"

He didn't answer until they were in the elevator. "I'll stay a while," he said. "But are you sure Toby's coming back?"

"No. I'm not."

"Oh."

 

Josh had had enough encounters with Mrs. Cregg to know to tread very lightly. He kept the conversation on CJ's childhood. Although potentially embarrassing to CJ, it was much less so than any present-day topics might be. "Claudia, you look exhausted. You've had a really long day. I think I should leave and you should turn in," Josh suggested. "Need any help?"

"Not that you'll be giving me," she said with a smile. "Just hand me my crutches and be on your way."

"I'll take care of her," Mrs. Cregg said. "Thank you Joshua."

Josh helped her stand and gave her the crutches. "I think you should go straight to bed. You need your sleep. Don't wait up for Toby. You know how the President gets. Toby'll be lucky to make it home tonight."

That's the story Josh had told Mrs. Cregg. The President had called Toby in for consultation and asked Josh to bring CJ home. Josh's idea, not CJ's. She was too tired to propose an alternate. Maybe something along the lines of the truth. But why should truth start being important now?

"Right to bed," CJ promised, accepting Josh's kiss on her cheek.

"Call if you need me," he whispered, before stepping back.

"Thanks, Josh," she said. Then added, "For the ride."

"If Toby sleeps in his office tonight, call Donna and she'll round someone up to bring you in."

"I'll just call the car service," she said. "See you tomorrow."

CJ managed to escape any long conversation with her mother by simply turning and heading for bed once Josh left. "Good night, Mother."

For once in her life, her mother chose not to respond.

 

 


	2. Flamingo Falling - Epilogue 2

 

Please see disclaimer and notes in part 1.  


  


Flamingo Falling, Epilogue (2/3)  


Sam was surprised to find Toby sprawled on his office couch when he went to drop off some files the next morning. "I didn't think you were in," he said as Toby stretched. "You haven't been sleeping here since... Well... Since you and CJ... Well, since Mrs. Cregg came to town," he finally finished.

"What have you got?" he asked, ignoring Sam's ramblings.

"The stuff you wanted from Commerce. Call me if you need anything else."

Sam went immediately to Josh.

"What's up?" Josh asked.

"Toby slept here."

"Damn," Josh said, tossing a folder onto a pile. "I took CJ home last night."

Sam shrugged. "So, Toby worked late."

"Did you hear Congresswoman Wyatt showed up at CJ's office yesterday while her mother was here?"

"Carol told me, but I thought it was just gossip."

"Well, she did. Toby went after her. He was MIA for the rest of the day. And he hadn't called CJ by the time I left last night at 10:00."

"Damn," Sam echoed. "They're not going to screw this up before they even get started, are they?"

"I thought maybe it would be nice for someone here to have a love life," Josh said. "Granted, I certainly didn't expect it to be Toby and CJ, but I didn't think they'd crash and burn this fast. We should fix this."

"And how would the two of you do that?" Donna asked from the door. They both shrugged in response. "You're doomed to fail. Leave it alone."

 

"Do you want me to come get you?" Donna asked CJ when she called her a few minutes later.

"No, I've got a car on the way. Is Toby in?"

"Yeah. He's in with Leo right now. Sam said he slept here last night. Everything okay?"

"Fine, Donna. I'll see you in a while."

CJ hung up and turned on her mother. "I get my cast off this afternoon. When I get home tonight, we need to have a talk, Mother." The door buzzer sounded. "I'll be home right after the doctor's office. Try to stay out of trouble." She opened the door to find a familiar driver waiting to assist her.

 

CJ culumped down the hallway, grateful that she'd be getting rid of the cast in a few hours. She was tired of crutches and had a new admiration for people who used such things on a daily basis. She stopped outside Toby's office. "Is he in there?"

"Yup," Ginger answered.

She knocked on the closed door. "Toby. It's CJ."

"Come in," he said. "I heard you half a mile away."

"It comes off this afternoon," she said.

"I know. Have a seat."

"I don't think so."

He looked her in the eye for the first time. "What's wrong?"

"What could possibly be wrong?" she asked.

"You tell me."

"I'm telling my mother to leave. So you can have your life back." She turned and, for her current state, made excellent time getting back to her office.

Toby was too stunned to follow immediately. By the time he decided he should, she'd locked her door.

"Let me in, CJ," he said.

"I don't really want to talk to you right now," she answered through the door.

"CJ."

"Go away."

He rattled the door once more for good measure and then turned away. Shortly, Carol unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Traitor," CJ shot at her assistant as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey," Toby said.

"What?" She shuffled files.

"It occurs to me that I did something stupid."

"What's that?" she asked.

"I went after my ex-wife and left you sitting here. I got distracted, because I ran in to a Congressman from New York after I finished with Andrea. I got back here late and I crashed on the couch."

"Okay."

"I didn't call."

"No reason to."

"It's been a long time since I've had anyone to call, CJ. I just wasn't thinking. I'm sorry if you were worried."

"I wasn't. I figured you were with Andrea."

"Really?" He seemed surprised.

"Why shouldn't I? You chased out of here after her fast enough."

"I didn't want her to say anything to anyone before I had a chance to explain," he said. "We've managed to keep this information fairly limited. I didn't want this to wind up in a gossip column. Or hitting you in a briefing." 

"Really?" Now it was her turn to be surprised.

"Why else would I want to talk to her?"

She went back to her files. "No reason."

"CJ?" No response. "You're jealous."

She decided there was no way out of it. She brushed the file aside. "Okay. I was jealous. Happy? You made me jealous. You ran out of here after your ex-wife. What did you expect my reaction would be?"

"I didn't expect jealousy, CJ," he said quietly. "I thought you knew or I would have explained."

"You don't need to explain anything."

"Obviously I do." He came around to stand beside her.

"Don't tower over me," she directed. "It makes me uncomfortable."

"Now you know how the rest of us feel," he said, trying to keep some part of the conversation light. He pulled a chair around so he could sit beside her. "Now let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain."

"CJ, just shut up for once."

Her eyes widened, but she remained silent.

"Okay. CJ Cregg, I think you are the most amazing woman in the world. I have been honored to call you my friend for years. And I wondered what more there could be�if anything. But I was married and that was that."

"I never would have..."

He cut her off. "You're being quiet right now," he reminded. "Then Andrea left me. I wasn't as heartbroken as everyone thinks. I knew it was over. It was yet another failure to add to my list of life failures. It's a long list, you know. I was getting used to it. I thought about you, but you were in California and I was in New York, so I didn't bother you. When Leo wanted to bring you on the campaign, I insisted on seeing you in person. You fell in the pool�I almost went right in after you. You joined up. But then there was the primary. Then the election. Then the administration. It just never seemed like the right time to make a move. I didn't want to screw anything up."

"Okay."

"All of a sudden, you're in a situation where I can help you. This insane farce you cooked up for your mother was a kick in the ass for me. That and the First Lady. You don't need help very often you know. You can be intimidatingly independent." 

"It's my height." She smiled slightly. He glared at her. "Shutting up."

"The reason I chased after Andrea was to explain so it didn't get all over the Hill. I found her and told her you and I are involved now. I didn't tell her anything about your mother other than she's a little nuts. And from California. And I asked her to keep it to herself."

"What did she say?"

"Let's just say your mother and Andrea's mother would probably get alone quite well. Andrea's happy for us. She said she's been worried about me. Didn't think I'd gotten over her."

"Have you?"

He took her hands in his. "What kind of question is that? Would I have become involved with you if I weren't over Andrea?"

"You tell me."

"I'm over Andrea. We've been divorced for years now, CJ. True, she's the one who left me, but by the time we signed papers I was relieved to have it over." He gently ran his fingers down her cheek. "I love you, CJ."

"I love you, too." She closed her eyes and leaned in to his hand.

"I realize I have for a long time. How could you think otherwise?" he asked.

She opened her eyes and leaned back. "You still wear your wedding ring."

He held up his left hand. "This? Why didn't you say something?"

She shrugged.

"CJ, I was right out of college when I married Andrea. And, among other things, I was a good 50 pounds lighter. The only way this ring is coming off is with a saw." He stared at her for a moment. "Which I obviously should have done."

CJ nodded.

"Okay," was all Toby could say.

 

 


	3. Flamingo Falling - Epilogue 3

 

Please see disclaimer and notes in part 1.  


  


Flamingo Falling, Epilogue (3/3)  


  
"Ready to go?" Toby asked from CJ's doorway.

"Huh?"

"Doctor's appointment?"

"Donna's going to take me. I know you're busy."

"And that's why they make laptop computers, CJ. Of course I'm going to take you. We're a team now. Ziegler and Cregg."

"Cregg and Ziegler."

"We'll debate that later." He pushed her wheelchair to her. "Let's go."

 

Toby wasn't in the waiting room when CJ emerged with her brace and cane, feeling a completely new sense of freedom. Except for the fact that her ride had disappeared.

"Ms. Cregg?" the receptionist asked. "Your husband said he was just going to be a couple of minutes. He'll be right back. Have a seat."

She had gotten so accustomed to people referring to Toby as her husband in these situations, that she didn't even think about correcting the woman. "Thank you." She carefully lowered herself in to a chair.

Toby entered in a huff. "Hey, sorry that took so long. Ready?" He helped her stand and walked beside her, looking ready to catch her should she start to fall.

"Toby, I've been walking for quite a while. I know how to do this."

"And what got you in to this mess to begin with?"

"Never mind."

 

CJ's mother was sitting on the couch reading a magazine when they returned from the appointment. "Mother, we need to talk. You need to go home now."

"What are you going on about, Darling?" She looked up.

"I'm sure you have plenty of things waiting for you in California. I appreciate your coming when I was in the hospital. But I'm fine now and I think you should really go home."

"There's nothing there that won't hold until you're ready for me to leave."

"Mother, I love you. I really do. I've been ready for you to leave since you got here. Let's face it. You and I get along together better with a continent between us."

"I'm wounded. Toby, look at how my daughter treats me."

"Stop, Mother. I've never been the daughter you wanted. I accepted that years ago. I never will be. It's time for you to accept that now."

"I resent that. It's just that I think you focus a little too much on how important you believe your job to be."

"And I don't think *you* realize how important your daughter's job *is*!" Toby had finally snapped. "She is the public face of this administration. She's our first line when anything happens. She is exceptional at her job. Beyond that, she is intelligent, beautiful and witty. She can hold her own with kings and presidents. And I should think that you would be proud to have raised such a daughter."

"I am offended by the fact that you seem to think I'm not," Mrs. Cregg said indignantly.

"Mother, you have never once told me you're proud of me."

"Of course I'm proud of you! I'm your mother! I shouldn't have to tell you. You should just know."

CJ looked at Toby. He shrugged and loosened his fists.

"That having been said I'm obviously overstayed my welcome. It's time I return home."

"One more thing, Mother. I lied to you."

"When?"

"When I told you that Toby and I were living together. We aren't." She glanced at Toby, who had closed his eyes. He rubbed his left hand over his face. That's when CJ noticed it. She felt her heart quicken at the sight of his bare, left ring finger. He opened his eyes and met her gaze.

"I have evidence to the contrary," Mrs. Cregg said.

CJ dragged her attention back to her mother. "Toby and I have been friends for years. Yes, since before he divorced. A divorce in which I was *not* involved. I can't stress that enough."

Mrs. Cregg turned again to Toby. "You're ex-wife is a lovely woman, Toby. I got to meet her yesterday."

"I heard. She thinks you're something as well." Although he stared at his shoes, CJ still caught his grin.

"Toby, stop. Can we please focus on me?"

"Of course, Darling."

"Toby and I were friends, but that's it, Mother. Over the years you have put so much pressure on me about having a man in my life, that I invented a relationship to placate you."

"So this was all a ruse?"

"That's right," CJ confirmed.

"Well, I have some bad news for the two of you," she said.

"What's that?" Toby asked.

"You are blind as bats. The two of you are so obviously in love that I can hardly stand to be in the same room with you." Mrs. Cregg didn't miss the look that passed between CJ and Toby. "Ah, you've figured it out all on your own!" She clapped her hands. "How wonderful! Well, now that I know all is well here, I believe I'll call the airline and see if there's a seat on a flight tomorrow." She rose to exit the room. "Toby?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"I've always been fond of a fall wedding for my daughter." She left before either of them could respond.

Much to CJ's relief, Toby chuckled. "You are the exact color of a flamingo right now," he said. "Just raise that one leg a little higher."

CJ swatted at him with her cane, causing her to temporarily lose her balance. Toby caught her, still laughing.

"I haven't heard you laugh this much in all the years I've known you," CJ said, dropping her cane and wrapping both arms around his neck. "It's very out of character for you, but I think I like it."

"Just don't tell anyone I know how."

"They wouldn't believe me anyway."

"And about that fall wedding," Toby said.

CJ started to pull away. "Toby..."

He pulled her back and quickly kissed her. "Fall is a lousy time for politicians to get married. I was thinking of spring."

 

-END-


End file.
